1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stereophonic sound systems and more particularly those adapted to produce special effects using a plurality of input channels and output speakers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous stereophonic sound systems are well-known in the present state of the art. For example, motion picture theaters use multiple channel systems which relate the sound source to the position of the actor appearing on the screen. The voice of an actor appearing on the far left of the screen will appear to emanate from the left side of the theater. Sounds emanating from sources to the right of the screen will appear to come from the right side of the theater and so on. Phase modulation techniques are sometimes used with multiple channel systems to produce desirable effects in concert halls and theaters. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,631. Other systems are known which will electronically sort out the various frequencies in the sound spectrum and direct them to discrete speakers in preferred locations according to the taste of the designer.